


Family Matters

by Duochanfan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: After the New Year, Yuuri and Viktor are back at Ice Castle and training, when they come across a child skating on the ice. Afraid and alone the two take him into their hearts and home. With a future move to Russia, can the new family come together as past secrets come to light about Viktors own past and his mother?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yuri on Ice, just having a little bit of fun while I can.
> 
> Here is a new story for you guys and gals to sink your teeth into. I do hope you enjoy it!

** Family Healing **

** Chapter One **

Viktor smiled as he glanced at his fiance out of the corner of his eye. The two had talked a lot after the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona. And over the time it took for Yuuri to win Gold at the Japan Figure Skating Championship that had been held in the last few days of December, Viktor had wanted to get straight back to training when they returned to Hasetsu. He wanted to get onto the ice in time for the European Championship, but Yuuri and Yakov had been able to talk him out of it. It would be too hard to retrain himself up in such a short amount of time since it was being held at the end of January.

It was just after the new year, and both of them were enjoying a slow walk towards the Ice Castle for a little skating. Normally Yuuri would be jogging to the rink, with Viktor cheating and riding a bike. But this time the two of them were walking. Viktor would be joining Yuuri for his runs to the rink every morning and afternoon. Since he was getting back into training himself. The Four Continents Championship was coming up in mid-February and Yuuri wanted to make sure he would be able to win a Gold this time.

"So," Yuuri said, seeing the smile, "Just the easy training or are we going to work at it today?" he asked.

"I think we should do a half day of our normal training and then tomorrow back to full. I will be joining you on the run from now on. Need to get ready to go back to the ice in time for the Grand Prix," Viktor answered.

"I'm glad you're going to be coming back," Yuuri smiled, happy that Viktor had decided to come back to the ice as a competitor and not just carry on as a coach. "you know it's going to be hard to do both?" he reminded him. It had been something that was worrying Yuuri when Viktor first mentioned it.

Viktor smiled, "Don't worry. I know it will be hard, but I have faith that we will be just fine."

"If you say so," Yuuri said, though there was doubt in his voice.

"Yuuri, it will be fine. I know that we will have a lot of hard work in our future, with both of us being in competitions. I have no doubt at times we may even be rushing from one place to another," he reassured.

Yuuri was quiet for a moment before he nodded. "You're right, we can do it. You... You got me to win Silver at the Grand Prix, I think... I know we can do it."

Viktor looked pleased that Yuuri believed that they would be fine, "Good, now let's hurry to the rink. I want to see what we need to work on in preparation for 4CC's."

Yuuri nodded, "We'll go through both programs then?"

"Yes, we could always come up with something new, but we only have around six weeks. I don't think it would be enough time to perfect another," Viktor answered.

"I agree," Yuuri nodded as they reached the rink, "come on, let's go in."

Viktor nodded and followed Yuuri inside the rink. He smiled at Takeshi who was standing at the desk. Normal Yuuko would be there, "Where's Yuuko?" Yuuri asked as he walked over to him.

"She's in one of the booths, watching the ice. We have someone here. Unusual I know," He grinned as he saw the puzzled look on both of their faces.

"Who?" Yuuri wondered as he walked off, heading towards the booth where Yuuko would normally go to watch over the ice.

Viktor watched him go and turned to Takeshi, "Who is it? Someone that normally comes?" he asked.

Takeshi shook his head, "It's a kid, around nine, maybe a little younger. Not sure. Comes in every now and then just to skate. Yuuko tends to be the one here when he comes, though. He normally comes in on the afternoon, after school time. When we have the free skate."

"Right," Viktor nods, wondering why Yuuri was puzzled at him being on the ice if he comes in regularly.

"It's early morning, Viktor, the kid never comes until the afternoon, and Yuuko felt that there was something off so let him skate for a while. But told him that you and Yuuri would be coming in soon," Takeshi told him.

"Ah," he nodded again. He then walked off towards the booth where he knew Yuuko and Yuuri would be waiting.

Viktor walked into the booth, Yuuko and Yuuri standing side by side as they watch a small child skating around on the ice. Occasionally he turned, his head bowed towards the ice, transfixed by the shiny surface. The child turned occasionally, a lazy spin followed.

"He has good form," Viktor said softly, as though speaking too loudly would call attention from the child in front of them.

Yuuri nodded, "Yeah," he said, "How long has he been coming here?" he turned towards Yuuko.

"Around a year," she answered, "He normally comes in after the school lot start to leave. He spends an hour or two here each day. He leaves just before you and Viktor start your evening training."

"Would be why we've not seen him then, sometimes they hang around a little longer just to see Yuuri or me," Viktor mused, continuing to watch the child as attempted to do a waltz jump. The landing was a little shaky, but he managed it.

"He's not too bad," Yuuri smiled. He could see the small happy smile that appeared on the child's face as he landed.

"He reminds me of you Yuuri," Yuuko said, smiling to her friend. The two men looked at her, but she said nothing more on the subject before changing it, "I've been tempted to take him aside and show him some of the old video's of us and our skating over the years before you started doing competitions."

Yuuri looked at her, shaking his head, "No, don't do that. Mine aren't really any good, but if you have some of just you. Well..." he shrugged, blushing slightly. He was still unsure about his ability as a skater, especially when it came to his early years on the ice.

Yuuko gave him a look, but didn't say anything, "He's shy. Doesn't really talk much to anyone, not even the other kids that are here most of the time. From what I have heard, he moved here with his family about a year ago. Doesn't have friends from what I can tell," she said instead.

"What's his name?" Viktor asked, not looking away as the child attempted a single loop jump. He landed wrong and fell to the ice, sliding a few feet from where he had landed.

Yuuri went to leave to make sure the small child was all right when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked to Yuuko, who was shaking her head. She nodded towards the ice and he turned to look. Smiling in understanding as he watched the kid get up and carry on. Much like Yuuri did himself when he was learning to skate.

"Toshi," Yuuri answered Viktor's, "He's just turned nine."

"I'm going out on the ice," Yuuri said. He didn't look at either of the two in the booth with him as he turned and walked out of the room.

Viktor watched him go, turning to Yuuko as soon as the door closed behind Yuuri. "Are you going to say why Toshi reminds you of Yuuri?" he asked.

Yuuko turned to him, smiling softly, "I've noticed that he acts much like Yuuri did when he was young. Shy, nervous, shifting away from the other children. I know that Yuuri did it mainly because he has anxiety and he is painfully shy. And he was bullied rather badly at school. Toshi also comes here almost every day. He tries his hardest to follow some of the basic novice routines. Much like Yuuri and I did when we were kids," she is still smiling, though now it more with remembrance.

"But?" Viktor prompted.

Yuuko sighed, "There is something else going on, I'm not sure what yet. But there is a sadness about him. When you watch him, it's in the way he skates."

Viktor looked back out at the ice and the child slowly doing figure eights, "Yes, you can."

XxXxX

Yuuri tightened the laces and tied them. Standing he headed for the ice, standing at the side for a moment as he watched the child. There was something about the child that called out to him. Yuuri leant down and took off the skate guards putting them to one side he stepped out onto the ice. He glided around a little. Not wishing to go towards Toshi before the child noticed him. He didn't want to frighten him.

It took a few minutes for Toshi to sense that someone else was on the ice with him. His eyes went wide and he stopped moving, "I... I'm... I'm Sorry," he stammered, beginning to edge along the ice towards the gate.

"It's all right, I didn't mean to scare you. You look like you were enjoying yourself. And your jumps are pretty good," Yuuri praised, kneeling on the ice, hoping that looking smaller would work in calming the child down.

"I keep falling," Toshi said, looking at the ice.

Yuuri smiled, "I saw, but you got up and you carried on. I still fall a lot as well."

"Y... Y... You do?" Toshi asked looked up.

Yuuri nodded, "Yes."

"I... I want to get better, I really do. B..." he stopped himself from saying anything more, looking to the ice once more.

"We all have to begin somewhere. Just keep at it and you'll get there with practice. It's why I'm here every day, to practice," Yuuri told him.

Toshi nodded, glancing up to say something when he looked behind Yuuri. Yuuri turned to see who it was and smiled as Viktor made his way over to them. Viktor came to a stop beside Yuuri, smiling to the child.

"Hello," Viktor greeted with a smile and a wave of his hand.

"I..." Toshi stopped, seeming to collapse into himself.

"You're welcome to stay on the ice and skate for a while longer if you want," Viktor suggested, "I don't mind helping you as well if you would like," he finished.

Toshi shook his head furiously. He began to lose his balance and started to fall towards the ice. Yuuri reached out, steadying the child.

"You all right?" Yuuri asked.

Toshi winced and gave a small nod, "Yes. I'm sorry but I have to go," he said, glancing to Vikor before turning and skating as quickly as he could off the ice.

Yuuri sighed, standing. He felt a hand slip into his own and squeezed it. "He's so lonely and sad," he whispered.

Viktor nodded, "Yuuko believes there to be something else going on," he said softly.

Yuuri nodded, "Yeah, I think she might be right. She has a good sense about these type of things."

"Let's put it out of our minds for now, and hope that we can do something at a later time," Viktor said, though he knew he was already too late in saying it.

Yuuri just nodded, "Okay, what are we going first?" he asked, a forced smile on his face.

Viktor gave a soft smile in return, "Let's warm up first," he suggested, getting a nod as they began.

Viktor and Yuuri came together at the side of the rink sometime later, "Right," Viktor smiled, "I would like you to go through Eros for now."

"Okay," Yuuri nodded as he went out onto the ice and began, blowing a playful kiss towards Viktor. Viktor mimicked catching it and clutched his hand to his heart and smiled as he watched him go through the routine. Yuuri made his way back over as he finished, "So?" he asked, wincing internally, it wasn't a clean run.

"A few things we need to tighten up for the 4CC's and Worlds, but we will get them down. I think we shall practice your Quads a little today. Tomorrow we shall go through Yuri on Ice," Viktor said as he and Yuuri made their way to the middle of the ice.

"Which Quad?" Yuuri asked, wondering which one they would be working on first.

"Flip," Viktor smirked, "It is my favourite."

Yuuri laughed, "fine, I need to work on it more," he agreed.

Viktor smiled as they got to work. Viktor calling out corrections after each jump. They moved through the Flip, Lutz and Loop before Viktor got him to work on the Salchow.

XxXxX

Victor glided to a halt to where his phone was resting on the barrier. He looked at the time and shook his head. He had only planned for practice to be a few hours. Instead of almost the full day. He motioned for Yuuri to join him at the side. Yuuri saw and skated over.

"I think we shall call it a day for today, we've practised a couple of hours longer than I had planned," Viktor said.

Yuuri frowned, "I don't mind going again. I really want to make sure I can land the Salchow, I'm still shaky on that one," he winced. He had fallen a few times during the day.

"I know, but we can work on it tomorrow. Today I suggest that we go home, relax in the Onsen and get ready for the run tomorrow morning. I would like to get a good practice in on the morning. And another during the evening," he shook his head, shooting down the idea to continue.

Yuuri sighed, "all right." He wasn't happy, but he didn't want to go against Viktor. He knew that the older man was right and that he shouldn't push himself so hard all the time. There was time for him to get the jumps down.

"Come on Lubov moya, let's go home and eat. I'm hungry," Viktor said, handing over Yuuri's skate guards and grabbing his own. They made their way off the ice and into the changing room.

"Wouldn't mind something to eat me," Yuuri had to admit.

Viktor smiled, "We could go out, we haven't really been on a date have we?" he suggested.

"I..." he blushed, shaking his head, "I'd like that."

"Good, know anywhere that we could go?" Viktor asked, excited as going out for the night.

"There are a few places around," Yuuri frowned, trying to think.

"Okay," he smiled, unlacing his skates and taking them off.

Yuuri went quiet as he tried to think of where they could go. It wasn't like he had gone on a date before. Not even when he had moved to Detroit, between lectures, coursework and skating, there just wasn't time. Not that he could get the courage to ask anyone out with the way his anxiety had played up every time he found someone even slightly attractive.

"Don't over think things Yuuri," Viktor said as he was suddenly in front of Yuuri, pulling off one of his unlaced skates.

"Sorry," Yuuri tried for a smile, "I just..." he sighed, looking away as Viktor started to take the other one off.

"I know that you've not been in a relationship before Yuuri. I understand that if you can't think of anywhere where we could go. They why not ask Yuuko?" he suggested.

Yuuri nodded, "I could," feeling a little better as he started to put his skates away in his bag, "I think we should go home first and clean up before we go anywhere, though," he smiled, he was sweaty from practice and he knew that Viktor would be the same.

"Yes, good idea," Viktor laughed.

Yuuri smiled and put his trainers on, "come on then," he said, holding out a hand to help Viktor up.

Viktor took it and was pulled up, he moved in closer and pulled Yuuri to him, "We'll have some fun tonight," he leant in and kissed Yuuri softly.

When the kiss ended, Yuuri was blushing, glancing around. He always felt nervous when doing anything in front of other people, no matter what he was doing. "Let's go and say goodnight to Yuuko and see if she knows a place we can go to," he said, keeping hold of Viktor's hand as they walked out of the changing room.

"Good practice?" Yuuko called as she was reorganising the skates once more. Takeshi had messed them up when he was in charge. He did them one way, but she liked them to be organised in another.

"Yes," Viktor answered, "We was wondering if you know of any good restaurants that Yuuri and I could go to?"

"Hmm," Yuuko hummed as she put another pair on the shelves. "There is a nice place near the beach. Takeshi and I go there whenever we can get a break from the triplets," she smiled writing something down on the small notepad that was on the desk. "here, directions. It can be a little hard to find, it's in one of the side alleys. Really nice and quiet, the food is divine," she grinned.

"Thank you," Viktor smiled back, taking the note, giving it a quick glance before handing it over to Yuuri, since it was in Kanji, and while he was getting better and better with the spoken language, his ability to read it just wasn't there.

"Have fun tonight," Yuuko smiled as she waved them goodbye.

"We will," Yuuri smiled as the two of them walked out of the rink and headed back to Yu-Topia to clean up and get ready to go out. It wasn't too late, but it was later than they had planned to get home by.

"It will be nice to have a nice out. We don't do so often enough," Viktor smiled.

"Maybe not, but we've been practising instead. I know we haven't done much over the holidays, except for what we did for your birthday," Yuuri began, a soft smile on his face as he thought of what they had done.

"It was a wonderful night," Viktor agreed, "I enjoyed cooking with your mother, teaching her some of the dishes from my homeland," his voice took on a melancholy tone as he smiled, "I... It is something I never did with my mother," his voice was quiet.

Yuuri looked at him. Viktor rarely talked about his family. He knew that Viktor's mother was alive, but hadn't seen her since he was a child. And that he loved his father very much, who was now living in Moscow. "You know she'll have you calling her Mama soon enough," he smiled.

Viktor chuckled lightly, "Yes, she has asked me to do so already. I... I am unsure at times."

Yuuri stopped as Yu-Topia came into sight, "Viktor, don't worry, and never be unsure. She loves you as a son, since... since the Cup of China she has been talking about her Vic-chan all the time. She is proud of you and loves you. She wants to welcome you into the family."

Viktor smiled, "Maybe I shall."

"Good, I know she'll love it if you did," Yuuri smiled as he led the way inside. He took off his shoes and headed to the kitchen, Viktor quickly following behind him. "Mama, Viktor and I are going out for dinner," he said as soon as he saw his mother cooking.

"Oh," Hiroko said as she turned, "That's wonderful, you boys make sure to have fun."

Viktor took a breath as he answered, "We will Mama Hiroko."

Hiroko froze for a moment as he eyes began to fill with tears, "You... Oh my little Vic-chan," she bubbled as she dropped the spoon she was using and rushed over to the Russian skater.

Viktor was surprised as he was wrapped up in her arms, "I... I wasn't sure if it would be all right."

"Of course it is," she said, moving back and looking up, "You're my son just like Yuuri is." Reaching up she brushed silver hair out of his eyes for a second.

"Thank you, for welcoming me to you family," he smiled to her.

"Always, now why don't the two of you go and bathe and then get ready to go out. I remember date nights when I was young," she giggled as she let go of Viktor and ushered them out of the kitchen.

"Thanks, mama," Yuuri called out as he took Viktor's hand and they headed upstairs to shower and change.

XxXxX

Yuuri looked at himself in the mirror, black trousers and black shirt. He shook his head, "What am I doing?" he muttered to himself.

"Don't over think things Yuuri, I've told you that," Viktor said, coming up behind the younger man. Wrapping his arms around him and leaning his chin on Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri glanced back, smiling as he saw the same combo on Viktor, "Maybe I am."

"Good, let's say goodnight to your family and we'll walk," he suggested as he let go of Yuuri, after kissing his cheek and pulled him out of the room. "It's still cold out," he murmured as they went down the stairs.

"I know," Yuuri shook his head, the snow had cleared a few days ago, but the bite in the wind was still there. It was only the beginning of January.

"You both ready?" Hiroko asked as she stood in the entryway.

"Yes, Mama," Yuuri smiled to her letting go of Viktor to hug his mother. She had supported him in everything he had done, ever since he was a child and he couldn't be more thankful that she was his mother.

"Good, now wrap up warm, they said it might snow later on tonight," she warned them, grabbing their coats and handing them over.

Viktor nodded, putting on his coat, "We will be careful," he promised, getting a small look from Hiroko until he added, "Mama."

Hiroko beamed and went over to him, sorting out his coat and making sure that it was smoothed down, "Good, now have fun," she smiled as she quickly checked Yuuri as well.

"Thanks, mama," Yuuri said gratefully, kissing her on the check before heading to the door.

Viktor hesitated for a moment before doing the same, "See you later Mama," he smiled, enjoying the large smile and happy look that shone on Hiroko's face.

"She's so happy," Yuuri said as the front door closed behind them.

"I can see, thank you," Viktor smiled, there was something else in his eyes, a wistfulness that he would often see when Yuuri and his mother talked. Yuuri wanted to ask, but he had a feeling that he would have to wait until Viktor was ready to talk.

"So a meal, have some time to relax a little more," Yuuri shook his head, "It feels like we haven't done anything over the last few weeks."

"But we have, we've practiced a little. I know I haven't been my usual self when we are training. I thought it would be nice to have to the New Year off after the Nationals," Viktor laughed.

"It was, I just feel like I've let myself go too much," Yuuri said softly, voicing some of the doubt that he felt.

"Yuuri," Viktor's voice was sharp but soft, pulling Yuuri to a stop "You haven't, we've still worked hard whenever we practised. We might not be going for hours and hours at a time like we were before the Grand Prix and your Nationals, but we still carried on. Now, put those horrid thoughts out of your mind, we are having a night out, a date. We are going to enjoy it and tomorrow we will be having a full practice."

"Okay, a good run in the morning and another at night," Yuuri agreed.

"Good," Viktor smiled as they began to walk again.

"Love you Viktor," Yuuri smiled.

"Good, because I love you as well my Yuuri," Viktor smiled back, pulling him in close for a kiss.

Yuuri blushed as they carried on walking to the restaurant. It was just inside the alleyway that Yuuko had directed them to, so they had a good view of the ocean from where they had been seated. The conversation was wonderful, talking about the move to St Petersburg when World's was over. Viktor would start training properly, instead of what they were doing here. But he would still be coaching Yuuri. Though Yakov had already said he would help with that.

The food came and the two swapped bites on occasions, laughing and smiling. Enjoying the time they had. The walk home was quiet as Yuuri was arm in arm with Viktor, their heads together talking quietly and just enjoying life as much as they could before competitions would start up again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Yuri on Ice! Just having a little fun!
> 
> Sorry for any remaining mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter two**

Viktor ran beside Yuuri as they headed to the rink once more, Makkachin was happy running beside the two of them. They ran along the beach, instead of going through the back streets as they headed to the Ice Rink for their afternoon practice. It had been a week since Viktor had started to retrain himself. He had tried once again to talk everyone into letting him go to European Championship, but Yuuri had put his foot down, and Viktor didn't want to chance of having to sleep alone again. He missed his Yuuri too much.

Viktor glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Yuuri, the look of determination on his face just made the Russian smiled. Yuuri was training hard already for the Four Continents, determined to get Gold this time. Viktor looked back to where he was going, letting the music that was playing set his pace. It was fast and upbeat, and he knew that Yuuri was listening to something in the same vein.

Viktor almost jumped when his phone began to ring and vibrate. He pulled out his headphones and stopped. Yuuri quickly stopping to look at his face. He pulled out his phone, a soft fond smile forming on his face as he saw who it was that was calling him.

"Hello Papa," he answered, the smile getting wider as he heard the voice on the other end.

"Zvezda moya!" came the boisterous yell, "You don't call me often enough," he admonished his son.

"Sorry Papa," Viktor smiled as he saw the look on Yuuri's face. "it is my father," he answered the unasked question.

Yuuri nodded his head, a smile on his face. He knew that Viktor loved his father dearly. Though he had yet to have the chance to meet him. "tell him I said hello," Yuuri said to pass the message on.

"Papa," Viktor interrupted his father's wailing about never being able to talk to his only son, "Yuuri said hello."

"Is he there?" he asked. His voice sounding hopeful.

"Yes, right next to me, we were on a morning run," Viktor laughed, shaking his head fondly at his father.

"Then put me on speaker, I want to say hello to my son-in-law. I've never had the chance to talk to him yet!" he complained.

"Of course," Viktor smiled as he held the phone out and pressed the speaker button, "you're on speaker now," he said as they walked to the side of the path and leant against the railing that surrounded the beach.

"Hello," came an unsure loud voice.

"Hello," Yuuri replied shyly.

"Oh, this is wonderful, hello Yuuri. finally, I get to say hello to you. Zvezda Moya, you should not leave your papa hanging so long before you introduce your fiance. I want to meet him. I'm going to come and meet you Yuuri. I want to see you in person. You have changed my child, my only boy and I want to meet the man who did it," he rushed out.

"I... Erm..." Yuuri said, blinking as he looked to Viktor for some guidance.

Viktor laughed and nodded, "That would be wonderful papa, I've missed seeing you," he said, a soft smile on his face.

"Good good, I'll try and get over there sometime in the week," he said.

"Papa, you should introduce yourself properly, even if you are on the phone," Viktor admonished his dad, smiling at Yuuri.

"Right, right," he laughed, it was loud and hearty, "I am Ilya Nikiforov, Viktor is my son, as you've probably guessed by now," he laughed again, and Yuuri couldn't help the smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Yuuri Katsuki," he replied, saying his name in the western way.

"I can't wait to meet you properly Yuuri. It'll be wonderful," Illya said as he then talked to his son, "I'll be there in a few days. Have to sort a few things out before I can go," he sounded sad and almost pouty at that. Though Viktor could tell that there was something his father was hiding from him. He let it go, not wanting to ruin the first talk between his dad and Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled as he saw a pout on Viktor's face at having to wait so long for his father to come and visit, "I look forward to it Papa," he sighed, "Though why not come today?" he asked, wondering if his dad would slip.

"I wish I could Zvezda Moya, I wish I could, but... Agh you know what these things are like. Have to pack, make sure everything will be fine at the house and all the boring stuff," he complained.

Viktor nodded, "I know, see you soon papa," he sighed.

"See you soon Zvezda Moya, and see you as well Yuuri," Ilya replied.

"Bye, and I looked forward to meeting you," Yuuri smiled, he was looking forward to it. He knew that Viktor and his father got along and from the small conversation with him, he son was very much like him.

"Bye bye," Ilya said as the line then went dead.

Viktor smiled as he put his phone away, "it will be so nice to see Papa again. I have missed him," he said, kneeling down and fussing Makkachin.

"I bet you've missed him because you are living all the way out here, instead of in Russian," Yuuri said softly.

Viktor looked up and saw the unsure look on Yuuri's face, "That may be the case Yuuri, but I wouldn't change what I have done for the world. it brought me to you and I have loved every moment we have been together. How can I not," he said, getting up and pulling Yuuri into his arms.

"Sometimes. I just think of all the things you could be doing if it wasn't for me tying you here," Yuuri sighed as he buried his head into Viktor's chest, trying to block out the thoughts that were beginning to whirl around his head and drown out all the good feelings he just had at talking to Ilya for the first time.

"I wouldn't be living if it wasn't for you. I was dead inside Yuuri, nothing had any meaning to it anymore. Then you walked into my life, got me dancing, and enjoying myself for the first time in a long time. When I saw you skate to Stammi Vicino, it was as though you were replying to my own skating of it. How could I not come and see you, to coach you and bring out that side of you that you had shown me in Sochi," Viktor said, holding Yuuri as close as he could, "you mean everything to me Lubov Moya," he sighed, placing a kiss on the mop of black hair.

"Love you too Vitya," Yuuri sighed, though his voice was slightly muffled.

Viktor laughed and pulled away, seeing the blush on Yuuri's face, "So adorable," he murmured, "We should carry on with our run, we have practice today. I want to go over the jumps with you, the Quad flip and Quad Salchow. You've been landing them more consistently, but I want to make sure that you can do so all the time," he smiled.

Yuuri nodded his head and the two of them continued on their way to the ice rink, jogging along. This time, there was no music in their ears but Viktor talking about his father and how nice it would be to see him again. Yuuri couldn't help but feel partially to blame for the long time that it had been since Viktor was last able to see his dad.

"Afternoon," Yuuko greeted the two of them as soon as they walked inside and away from the cold January air.

"Hey Yuuko," Yuuri greeted his friend, "how are you?" he asked. She hadn't been there that morning since she was dealing with the Triplets and the fight to get them to go to school instead of hanging around the ice rink to watch Yuuri and Viktor.

"The triplets have been a handful, though Takashi has taken them to see his parents. So they won't be in the rink with you this time," she laughed.

"Ah, I'll miss them," Viktor pouted. He liked the three enthusiastic girls. He also enjoyed teaching them at times as well.

"They'll be around tomorrow, I have no doubt. Can't keep them away most of the time," she sighed, "Oh Toshi is still here, I can ask him to go if you want?" she added as the two men headed towards the changing room.

Yuuri turned to her and shook his head, "No, we're all right to share the ice," he smiled.

"All right, but if you need to, he does know that it is a private practice. He'll leave soon enough," she told them as she began to go over the bookings, there was a birthday party coming up that was being held at the castle.

Yuuri nodded to her and headed into the changing room, putting his things away. Viktor beside him doing the same as they put their skates on and tied them tightly, "Ready for a busy day?" Viktor asked, as he stood and walked over to Yuuri.

Yuuri nodded his head, he hated doing jumps, but he knew that they were his weak point when it came to skating. "yeah, I'm ready," he said taking the hand and being pulled to his feet.

They walked through the hall and into the rink. Looking around they saw a few kids to one side, talking as they took off their skates. ready to head home. On the ice was Toshi, he was doing lazy figure eights on the ice. Yuuri watched for a while until it was just them and Toshi. They could see that something was different about this skate. He wasn't skating like he had before. he was hunched over, holding himself differently. They winced as he fell to the ice and got back up.

"I wonder what happened to cause that," Viktor commented. They couldn't see the child's face properly, as he kept his head down.

"I don't know, but I'm worried," Yuuri sighed.

"Same," Viktor agreed with a nod, "I don't think we should just go over there and talk to him. I fear it maybe the wrong thing to do," he huffed.

Yuuri nodded, agreeing, "Yeah. I think we should just skate and when he gets used to us being on the ice with him, maybe go over then?"

"Yes, I think that would be a better idea," Viktor said, looking at Yuuri, but finding it hard not to want to look over to Toshi and see how he was doing.

Yuuri gave Toshi one last glanced before he took off his skate guards and stepped out onto the ice, "Right, Salchow or Flip?" he asked as he started doing a few compulsory figures to warm himself up a little more.

"I would say flip," Viktor answered, "I want to see a clean landing," he added. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Toshi stop what he was doing and watch them.

Yuuri nodded his head and began to pick up speed, pushing off he spun. one, two three, four rotations and he came down. His leg gave a wobble, but he was able to stay upright.

"Your takeoff was good, the landing, you over-rotated just slightly, enough to cause a wobble. Again Yuuri," Viktor demanded. Yuuri nodded and did so again. this time there was no wobble and Yuuri grinned to Viktor, "better, much better."

"I want to do it a few more times," Yuuri said as he began to go around again for another jump. Viktor nodded and watched him land it three more times.

"Wow," came a quiet voice from behind him. Viktor turned, forgetting that Toshi was there still.

"Ah, Toshi," Viktor nodded to the child. "He is brilliant isn't he?" he said a proud and fond smile on his face.

Toshi's eyes went wide, "S... S... Sorry," he said sheepishly as he began to cringe. He hadn't meant to say anything. He couldn't help it.

"Don't worry child," Viktor reassured him. He looked to the child and then frozen when he saw the ugly bruise on his cheek, "What happened?" he asked as he went over and knelt down on the ice.

"Nothing," Toshi blinked, touching his cheek gingerly, "I just fell over. I'm always doing that," he gave a self-depreciating smile.

Yuuri went over when he saw Viktor kneeling before Toshi, "Ouch," he said as he noticed the bruise.

"I just fell," Toshi said again. there was something in his eyes that told the two of them that he was lying.

"I think we should see about treating it a little. It might not do much now," Yuuri said, remembering how many bruises he would have after a hard practice.

"No!" Toshi yelled as he pushed back, falling backwards onto the ice. His head slamming into the unforgiving ice. He got up before Viktor or Yuuri could help him and began to push back again, "No, can't." he said shaking his head as his breathing began to change.

Viktor's eyes went wide as he realised what was going on. He moved forward and took Toshi into his arms, wincing at how thin he felt. "It's all right Toshi. I want you to follow my voice and do as I say. Breath in, nice and slow, and hold," he said in a rhythmic voice, he rubbed a hand up and down his back, only stopping when he felt Toshi whimper in pain. "let it out, nice and slow," he instructed. Glancing at Yuuri, the two shared a look. Something was very wrong and they wanted to know what.

Yuuri knelt down beside Viktor and looked to the child. He had panic attacks himself, often enough that Viktor had quickly learned how to deal with them, and help him through the worst of them. Slowly Toshi began to breathe normally and he stopped shaking.

"You feeling all right now?" Yuuri asked, though he already knew that he wouldn't truly be feeling all right. A panic attack always left him feeling raw and a little too close to the edge of something he didn't want to think about.

Toshi looked at them, face paling as he pushed Viktor away, whimpering in pain as he held his chest tightly and began to skate away. His feet didn't want to cooperate with his rush to get off the ice and he fell forwards, crashing hard onto the ice once more. Viktor and Yuuri both reached for him, but they were too far away to be able to catch him. Toshi hit the ice hard and screamed out in pain.

"Toshi!" Yuuri said, voice full or worry as he went over to the child, he rolled him over gently, almost too scared to move him.

"Hurts," Toshi whispered, face screwed up in pain.

"Viktor," he said, looking to his fiance, "I think you should ask Yuuko for an ambulance," he said. Toshi's top had ridden up, and all Yuuri could see was a mass of bruising on the stomach. Worry filled him as took off the thin jacket he was wearing and put it on Toshi, "it's all right Toshi, help will be on its way," he said gently.

Viktor took a second to hear what Yuuri was telling him as he rushed off the ice. He stepped off, not even bothering with the skate guards as he shouted, "Yuuko!"

"What?" Yuuko asked from where she was behind the counter going through the books.

"Call an ambulance," he instructed about to head back to the rink.

"Yuuri!" she shouted, picking up her phone and dialling the emergency number.

"No, Toshi," he called back, "something's wrong," he said as he headed back towards the rink.

"I'll wait for them," Yuuko said as she connected and asked for an ambulance.

Viktor rushed into the rink and skated over to the two, Yuuri was holding Toshi's hand and murmuring reassuring words to him. viktor went over and knelt down, placing a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri spared him a glance before turning back to Toshi. Almost fifteen minutes later Yuuko came through the doors and the two of them were pushed aside as the paramedics took care of Toshi.

"Do you know what happened?" one of them asked as she turned to Yuuri.

Yuuri shook his head, "No, we noticed that he wasn't on balance when he was skating and then he had a panic attack. We managed to calm him down and then he was trying to run off, but fell. He said it hurts and I noticed the bruising on his stomach. He did try to get up, but he just cried out and fell back. I tried my best to keep him warm," Yuuri said, biting his lower lip a few times during his explanation.

"Thank you," they said as he transferred him to a stretcher and began to make their way off the ice.

Yuuri and Viktor shared a look, they took off to the changing room and changed to their trainers. They wanted to go with him. they didn't want to leave the child alone. "Yuuko," Yuuri said as he went past her, "I think his parents need to be called."

"I'll get on it. Their information should be here. We need all parents that let their children come here alone to leave their details in case something happens," she said as she went over to the info book that she kept for just such emergencies.

"Okay, Yuuri and I will head to the hospital. I don't want him to be alone. I don't know how long it would take for his parents to get there," Viktor said as he put away his phone. He had called for a taxi as soon as he reached the changing room.

The two headed outside, getting the name of the hospital from the ambulance crew before they left. It took a few more minutes before the taxi showed up. The got in and gave the name, sitting back, and holding tightly to each other as they worried about the small child.

"He was so thin," Viktor said softly.

Yuuri looked to him, "There were a lot of bruising on his stomach, it didn't look like anything a fall could cause," he said, "It looked like someone had been hitting and kicking him there." He could tell the type of bruising, only because he had been bullied badly when he was young. He placed his head against Viktor shoulder and sighed, looking out of the window. Thankful for the comforting arm that wrapped around him, pulling him closer.

XxXxX

Viktor and Yuuri had been waiting around the hospital for a while. They hadn't been told anything about how Toshi was doing. They were worried, and still, there was no signed of Toshi's parents either, which was worrying as well. They were allowed to know where the room was, but that was only because of a slip by one of the nurses. they hadn't been allowed inside at all. It had been over three hours since they had arrived, and Yuuri looked around once more, hoping that he would be able to spot Toshi's parents among the people moving around them.

Yuuri blinked as two people walked in, they were tall. The male looked annoyed, and the female looked angry. She was whispering something to the man beside her as she walked towards them.

"Looking for my son Toshi," she said simply as she glared at the nurse, as though she was something that she had stepped in.

"Right this way," the nurse said politely, "I'll call a doctor so he can tell you of your son's injuries," she told them as she led them over to the room that Toshi was in.

"Don't bother," she said harshly as she opened the door and walked in. The man following behind her.

The door closed on the nurse, who blinked and shook her head, going back to her station to inform the doctor that they were there. Yuuri and Viktor looked to each other, there was a look of dread and pain in Viktor's eyes. Yuuri frowned at the look. It was some time later when the doctor left that Viktor had enough of waiting and went over to the door. He raised his hand to knock and stopped.

"...waste of space," a female voice cursed. A soft whimper came through the door.

"Should just lay down and die Toshi, no one wants you," the male said, disgust in his voice as he spoke to the child.

Viktor went pale as he heard the words. Yuuri got up and went over to him, he placed a hand on his arm. Viktor flinched and Yuuri got a look of Viktor's eyes as they stared at the door. The distant and unfocused eyes stared at the door. "Vitya," Yuuri called softly as he then heard what was going on behind the closed door.

"Stupid child, can't do anything right, should have left you in Sapporo," the male voice came through clearly.

Viktor started to shake as he reached out and yanked open the door, "I demand to talk to you both outside, now," he said, through gritted teeth. There was something in his voice that spoke of command and not one to be ignored. Yuuri had never heard it before and it scared him a little.

"Whatever," the female said as she walked out of the room, "not like we wanted to be here at all anyway," she huffed.

"True," the male said, following her out of the room.

"Yuuri stay with Toshi," Viktor said, Yuuri nodded his head and went over to the bed, where the child was crying silently.

"It's all right Toshi," Yuuri murmured as he settled on a chair by the bed and brushed dark hair out of dull brown eyes.

Viktor looked to the child and to Yuuri, who was trying his best to comfort him. He turned and walked out of the room. The two following him as he led them down to the ground floor and outside. he took them to a quiet area and turned to them, "What the hell were you doing?" he hissed, eyes aflame with anger.

"It is no concern of yours, the little brat should have died years ago," what Viktor assumed to be Toshi's father spat out.

"He is your son," Viktor protested, shaking his head.

"I don't care, I don't want him. Neither of us does. We never wanted children. He just..." Toshi's mother trailed off, "We never wanted him, we couldn't just abandon him, because of our parents. Now we wish we had left him somewhere against their wishes because he is like a rock around our necks."

Viktor stopped pacing and glared at them, "you don't want him, then instead of abusing him why didn't you take him to an orphanage? Even though he is older he would still have had a better life that being... a.. abused by you!" he asked, shaking.

"We-" the man began.

"You don't deserve him." Viktor cut him off, not caring for the pathetic excuse that would come from his lips. Viktor shook his head, "I don't want you near him. Give the hospital permission to let Yuuri and I know what is going on with him and we will take care of him. I'll have someone sort out some papers so Yuuri and I will take him in as our son," he said, gritting his teeth and having to hold his anger back so he didn't lash out at the couple. He felt like hitting them, and if Toshi agreed, he would make sure that they would feel the wrath of the law as soon as he could.

"Fine with me," the man nodded, getting another nod from the woman. "We'll go in and tell them to talk to you as you will be adopting him shortly."

"Good, we won't have to take him with us when we move," the woman sighed, relieved that Toshi would no longer be with them.

"I'll make sure everything gets to you as soon as," Viktor said as he made his way back to the hospital. The two did as promised and made sure that Yuuri and Viktor could know what was going on with Toshi and left.

"Don't come crying back to us, because you won't have any of our forwarding details when we move," the male warned him.

"I won't be," Viktor promised, if he has anythings, send them to Yu-Topia, all documents and school things included," he added, thinking of the child that was upstairs. He hoped he was making the right decision. it wouldHbe hard to adjust, but he didn't care. he didn't want a child to be anywhere near the two in front of him.

"Good, we'll send what he has to Yu-Topia," the female said as she turned and walked away. The male nodding and following behind her. Neither of them thought to see their son one last time.

Viktor would need to get in contact with his lawyers in Russia, hopefully, they would be able to help with the legal side of things here in Japan. He sighed and went over to a bench, first he needed to calm down and think about how he was going to tell Yuuri and Toshi what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comment and the kudos! You are all amazing!  
> Thank you for reading and I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Yuri on Ice, just playing with the sandbox for a bit.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to get this up, life has been kicking me down a lot over the last several months.

Chapter Three

Viktor put his phone away, he had just finished talking to the lawyers he knew in Russia, they had a few contacts over here in Japan and would sort something out by the end of the day for him. He was happy that he would be able to get it sorted quickly. He couldn't stand the thought of Toshi being anywhere near those two. Viktor took a breath, calming himself once more and headed back to the hospital.

"Doctor," he greeted the woman that was in charge of Toshi's care.

"Nikiforov-san," She smiled, "I heard that you have been given permission to take over guardianship from Toshi-kun's parents?"

"Yes, they are going to be too busy, and they have asked myself and my fiance to help," he smiled, hiding what was really going on.

"Very well, I can tell you his condition now if you wish?" she questioned.

"Please do," he smiled, though it was strained.

"All right," she said as she led him to a quiet area, "He has a mild concussion, badly bruised rib and abdomen. Thankfully there is nothing more serious. He is in pain, which is to be expected, but he will recover. He just needs to take it easy. He can be released later today. I advise letting him rest as much as possible for a while, keeping him from school would be a good idea. Too much movement could cause irritation to his injuries, that is what led to his collapse, his body couldn't handle that amount of pain," she finished.

Viktor smiled, relieved that the child would be fine, "Thank you."

"Welcome," she smiled back as she went off on her rounds.

Viktor walked over to Toshi's room and smiled softly as he walked in. The sight that greeted him was of Toshi, fast asleep and Yuuri sitting beside him gently running his fingers through Toshi's hair, holding onto his hand and murmuring soothing words.

Yuuri looked around as the door opened, "Viktor," he smiled, then frowned as he noticed the tightness that was around Viktor's eyes.

"He is going to be fine, I was able to talk to the doctor about him. He needs to take it easy and rest until the bruising goes, but he is just fine," he smiled, seeing the relieved look in Yuuri's eyes.

"That's good to know," Yuuri turned back to Toshi for a moment, keeping an eye on Viktor.

"It is," Viktor said, looking around the room for another chair. He saw one near the far side of the room and grabbed it. Pulling it over to where Yuuri was and sat down.

Yuuri had watched him and could see that the older man was nervous about something, "What else Viktor?" he asked, as soon as Viktor settled down on the chair.

Viktor looked at him, slumping in his chair, "I may have done something rash. Though I don't regret it at all. It will mean a really big change in our lives," he confessed, though not giving any details away.

Yuuri looked at him properly, "As long as you aren't going to be arrested, then I don't really care what you have done," he told him, a teasing smile on his face.

Viktor chuckled quietly, "I may have felt like punching them, but I refrained. So no, it's something else," he sighed, looking at the small child still sleeping. A soft smile appeared on his face. "I never really thought about having children. Too focused on my skating. Then when I met you, I began to think of it a few times. Especially when the triplets were around."

Yuuri frowned, "Viktor?"

Viktor looked at him, "What do you think Yuuri, would you like children?"

Yuuri blinked, it wasn't a question he had really thought about, "I don't really know. I..." he stopped, wanting to truly think of it before he answered. "I wouldn't mind one or two one day."

"How about today?" Viktor asked. he looked worried, wondering if he should have talked to Yuuri before doing this. But he didn't like the thought of those two getting near Toshi again.

"What have you done?" he asked, giving Viktor a pointed look.

Viktor sighed, "I... We..." he growled, "I told his parents to get lost and that we would be taking him in," he couldn't help but just rush the words out. he didn't really know how he should tell Yuuri what he had done.

"Wha...?" Yuuri blinked and then looked at the bed, "You took over his guardianship?" he asked, not sure if he had heard right.

Viktor nodded, "I couldn't let them come here again. I don't want Toshi anywhere near them. They... they don't deserve to be parents Yuuri, I... I couldn't..." he sighed, looking at Toshi instead of Yuuri, "They didn't want him Yuuri, never wanted him. And I hate that, no child should feel unwanted by their parents." he said, his voice was soft, almost far away, as though remembering something.

Yuuri reached out and Viktor jumped as a hand slipped into his, "I understand, I would have liked a little more warning before we take over. But I understand, and I agree. I don't want them near him either. When will he be released?" he asked, beginning to think it through a little more than what Viktor had.

"Today, or tomorrow. I think it might be tomorrow though," Viktor answered him.

Yuuri nodded, "then I need to talk to mum, she needs to be told. We'll have to make sure we have somewhere for him to sleep."

"Well, we have a room for me, it's larger and it's part of the family area of the inn," Viktor said, as he had been moved to a larger room in the family area of the inn a few months after taking over coaching Yuuri.

"Yeah, I'll have all my things moved into there properly. Save me having to run to my old room when we don't really use it," Yuuri smiled, "We can have my old room turned into one for Toshi."

"And we will be moving to St Petersburg later on, so it will only be for a few more months," Viktor smiled, feeling happy that he had made the right decision, "Do you think mama Hiroko will be mad?" he then asked, hoping that the motherly woman wouldn't be.

Yuuri chuckled, "No, I think she would be really happy about the fact that she'll have a grandchild."

"Yes, and it isn't guardianship papers that are being sent, but adoption ones," Viktor corrected the assumption from earlier.

"Oh, oh," Yuuri said sitting up, "Wow, that's that is fine," he agreed with a nod, suddenly feeling a little unsure now, "are we really ready for this step?"

"It may have happened a little faster than I would like. but I think we'll do fine. It will be something we will have to learn, but with Mama Hiroko to help. I have no doubt that it will be alright," he smiled, reassuring Yuuri that it would be okay in the end.

"Okay, I'll go and talk to Mum now. To warn her at least that we will have someone else with us when we come home," Yuuri said as he got up, looking at Toshi.

"I'll be here with him, promise that I won't leave him," Viktor promised as he saw the hesitant look enter warm, worried brown eyes.

Yuuri nodded, "Okay, I'll be back in a bit," he told Viktor as he gave Toshi one last look and then walked out of the room. He pulled out his phone as he headed outside and rang his sister's phone.

"Mari," Yuuri greeted as soon as it connected.

"Yuuri, what is it?" Mari asked him, she could tell that something was wrong by the tone of his voice.

"You always know when something is up," he snorted, then sighed as he found a bench to sit down on.

"I'm your big sister, I always know," she joked, "So you going to tell me or do I have to guess?" she asked, waiting for Yuuri to tell her what was going on this time.

"We went to the rink, there's a young kid there, skating. We've seen him before and talked to him. I knew that something wasn't right the first time I talked to him. But, this time, he was in pain and we took him to the hospital, he collapsed, on the ice, Yuuri told her just the basics of what had happened.

"Is the kid okay?" she asked, her voice sounded concerned.

"He will be, but Viktor and I, we're adopting him. His parents have given permission for us to do so. They... they didn't want him. And Viktor and I decided it would be all right for us to adopt him. I know it's sudden, but we, we couldn't leave him in that situation where he was being abused," he sighed, hoping his sister would understand.

"You know mum and dad are going to flip," she warned him.

"I know," Yuuri sighed, "But there is nothing I can do to change it now. I'm hoping that you might be able to break the news instead of me doing it over the phone?" he asked, hopeful.

"Oh no, you can tell them yourself. I'll put you on speaker," she said as Yuuri slumped on the bench.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Okay, you're on speaker, mum and dad are here and no one else," Mari told him.

"Yuuri?" came his mother's concerned voice.

"Hey mum," Yuuri smiled, "Erm, have some news." How was he supposed to tell them something like this over the phone.

"What is it?" his dad asked, "you know you can tell us anything?"

"I know dad, just don't know where to start with this one. Okay, I'll just say it. Viktor and I are adopting a kid. He is nine years old and will either be with us tonight or tomorrow," he gave them the basics.

"What?" Hiroko asked, shock evident in her voice.

"We met a child, a young boy Toshi, he was being abused by his parents, we believe. He is hurt, we're at the hospital at the moment with him. Viktors with him, I'm outside talking to you,2 he rambled, "Well, we... neither of us want This to be near them again so we are going to adopt him. I think Viktor is taking care of that at the moment. So we should know for sure soon," he sighed.

"Where is he going to sleep?" Hiroko asked, thought Yuuri could tell that there was something else she wanted to say.

"I'll be moving properly into Viktor's room. I'm already there anyway. Don't really use my room anymore. So need to clean out my room for Toshi and he can stay there," Yuuri answered.

"That makes sense, we'll make sure the room is cleaned up properly and anything that shouldn't be there is put into your's and Viktors room," Toshiya agreed, "You have more explaining to do when you get home. You should have told us that you were thinking about adopting. We didn't even know."

"Yes, you should have," his mother scolded, though it didn't sound like she meant it.

"Sorry," he apologised, glad that they hadn't done more than that.

"Call us and tell us when you are coming home. If Toshi-chan is going to be released from the hospital I want to know so I can make sure to welcome him to the family properly," Hiroko told him.

Yuuri smiled, "Thank you mum, and we will."

"Bye Yuuri, give my love to Viktor and Toshi-chan," Hiroko was almost cooing as she finished.

"Bye," Yuuri said as he went to end the call, hearing a last.

"I have a grandson!" being shouted in joy from his father.

Yuuri sighed and smiled as he ended the call and put the phone away. he got up and slowly made his way back to the hospital room. he smiled at the nurse that he passed on the way in and stopped as he stepped inside. Viktor was gently murmuring things to Toshi, even though the other was still sleeping.

"Yuuri and I will always love you. There will be nothing that could change that. No matter what you do, you are now ours," Viktor said, his voice was so soft that Yuuri could only just make out the words.

"We will, and he is," Yuuri agreed, making Viktor jumped as he hadn't paid attention to the door being opened behind him.

Viktor smiled at him, "Was she mad?" he asked.

"No, hurt that we didn't tell her we were going to do something like this. Even though I did say that it was more of a sudden thing," Yuuri sighed as he walked over and took the seat that Viktor had been using.

"That's good, will they be able to have his room ready for tonight?" he asked.

Yuuri nodded, "I have no doubt that it will be ready in a couple of hours at the most," he laughed lightly, thinking of what his mother was like, and Mari was the same as well.

"Okay, the nurse came in and said that we will be able to take him home as soon as he wakes up, and after one last checkup," Viktor told him.

"That's good," Yuuri smiled, "Though I think my dad was really happy about it," he told him.

"Oh, and how would you know? Did he say?" Viktor asked, curiously.

"Sort of, when I was ending the call I heard a shout. He was yelling out he has a grandson. It was a happy shout as well," he chuckled.

Viktor smiled as he held out a hand and Yuuri took hold of it, "Well, that's a good thing," he said.

Yuuri nodded his head, "Yes it is. Now we just have to tell Toshi what is going on. Oh, and how are things going on the adoption and that, I never asked how you were sorting it out."

"Ah, I talked to the lawyers I have in Russia, they have sister branches around the world. Thankfully they have one here as well, and they are sending the details through them. The papers should be signed and dated by the time we get home tonight. They will send us a copy and put them on file as well," Viktor reassured him that everything was going fine in that department.

Yuuri sighed in relief, "I thought it might be something like that."

Viktor nodded, "I wonder how Toshi is going to be with us now that we have adopted him?" he worried, looking at the child.

"Don't know, we can hope for the best, but be prepared for a hurt young child that is going to have some trouble grasping the changes in his life," he answered.

Viktor frowned, "You sound very sure of that?"

"I did a couple of courses in Psychology to try and help myself figure out how to deal with my anxiety. It also helped with other parts of my life. Like this," he answered softly, feeling a little unsure if he should have said anything.

"Ah, I could see that maybe helping a little," Viktor nodded.

"Not really," Yuuri admitted, "Just because I know a little more about it, doesn't mean that I had learned how to cope any better," he sighed as he shifted the chair closer to Viktor and leaned against him.

Viktor smiled as the two of them settled in to wait for Toshi to wake up. They didn't say anything, as they waited. there was nothing else for them to say. It was almost four hours later when Toshi began to move around on the bed. Yuuri jumped up, moving a little closer, while Viktor remained seated. He didn't want to crowd Toshi as soon as he woke up.

"Hey Toshi," Yuuri said, his voice calming and soft as he spoke. making sure to make it as soothing as he could. he didn't want to scare the child.

"Wha..." Toshi said, his eyes going wide as he saw the two men in his room.

"It's all right, don't panic at all," Yuuri tried to calm him, seeing him shake a little as he looked frantically around the room.

"Where are..." he gulped.

"They're not here," Viktor reassured him, "So you don't have to worry about them."

"Toshi," Yuuri called to him gently as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Your parents aren't going to be coming back. I told them to go away a..." Viktor was about to explain what was going on.

"What?! But..." Toshi cried out sitting up in bed, fear entering his eyes as he wondered what was going to happen to him now that his parents had finally gone through with ut and left him alone.

"Toshi, it's okay, everything is fine," Yuuri reassured him, "Listen to Viktor, he had something else to tell you," he told the child, gathering him into his arms and gently pulling him into his lap and rocking him, hoping it would calm him down.

"What I was going say was that I told them to go away, and to never come near you again. They... they said that they never wanted children, and I... Yuuri and I are adopting you. You will be living with us from now on," Viktor smiled at him.

"Why? Why would you do something like that, you don't even know me..." he trailed off, resting against Yuuri. He felt warm and safe with the skater.

"Because you deserve a home where you can be safe and happy, and loved. My parents are very happy about having a grandchild," Yuuri told him.

"W?" he asked again.

"Because we saw a child that was alone, and we didn't want to see you remain alone. So when your parents came here and were... in the room with you. They shouted at you, and we could both see that you were alone. I got them out of here and Yuuri stayed with you. I talked to them, they told me that..." Viktor stopped.

"They never wanted children, they never wanted me. But they couldn't get rid of me," Toshi sighed, "I know, they tell me all the time. How could anyone want me if my own parents didn't?"

"Because you are a child, and a precious one as well," Yuuri told him.

Toshi nodded, but he didn't know if he could agree to that, "Okay."

"Right, I'll go and tell the doctors that you are now awake. You should be able to come home with us today if you want?" Viktor asked softly as he tried to meet Toshi's eyes.

Toshi slowly looked up and gave a small nod, "Okay, that... that would be nice."

Viktor's heart broke at the lost and scared look that was etched into the brown eyes of the young child, "It will be alright in the end. You're going to have two dads and an Aunt, and two grandparents here that will love you."

"And you need to call your dad and tell him the news that he is going to be a grandfather as well?" Yuuri prompted him.

"Oh, yes, that's right. I need to call Papa, you'll like him Toshi, he is a big teddy bear," he grinned as he thought of his dad.

Toshi nodded, "Okay."

"Why don't you send in the doctor, and then you can call Ilya and tell him the good news," Yuuri smiled to him. He wondered what Illya's reaction would be when Viktor told him.

"Good idea," Viktor nodded, "I'll be back in a little while. Don't leave without me," he told them as he got up, placing a kiss on Yuuri's and Toshi's foreheads before leaving the room.

Viktor walked over to the nurse's station, "Hello, what can I do to help you?" one of them asked as he spotted Viktor waiting there.

"Toshi has just woken up. I was told to come and tell you so that a doctor can be informed to check him over before he can be released," Viktor said.

"Okay, we'll inform Doctor Imahara and she'll come and see him," the nurse said.

"Thank you, I'll be back in a moment but my partner is with Toshi at the moment," he smiled and then walked off, going outside so he could call his father.

"Papa," Viktor said as soon as he heard his father's voice.

"Zvezda moya!" he called out, loud and happy that his son had called him.

"Yes papa," he laughed, smiling.

"I didn't expect a call from you so soon, is everything alright?" he asked, worry beginning to creep in.

"Well, nothing too much to worry about, as long as you don't mind being a dedushka quite suddenly," he said, not bothering to soften the news at all.

"What?!" Illya yelled down the phone.

"Yes, Yuuri and I are adopting a young child. He is nine years old. I... Papa, he was in a bad situation. I couldn't leave him there, so I told his parents that Yuuri and I will take him in. Yuuri is fine with Toshi being our son. I... I couldn't walk away Papa," Viktor said softly.

"I know, I would never be able to either," Illya sympathised with him, "So his name is Toshi?" he asked.

"Yes, nine years old. He is a little on the small side. But he should be all right soon enough," Viktor smiled, "You'll meet him when you come over," he grinned.

"It will be wonderful to meet him, and I shall make sure to buy him something nice," Illya smiled.

"Thank you, Papa, for being understanding," Viktor smiled softly, fondness in his eyes, "I just hope that I will be a good father."

"How could I not understand why you are doing this, Zvezda moya, you mean the world to me. And I have no doubt that little boy will mean the world to you and Yuuri in short time. Love him as I did you and you won't ever go wrong," he advised his son, "Never fear, we all make mistakes, it's how we deal with them that sets us apart as good and bad parents," he said.

"Thank you, I should get back to Yuuri and Toshi, we are going home in a while. He is having a check-up before doing so," he told his dad.

"Okay, I shall talk to you again soon. I'm booking flights tonight, so I hope to be with you even sooner. I want to see my vnuk soon!" he told his son.

"All right Papa, see you soon and I have no doubt he will look forward to seeing you as well," he laughed, feeling more at ease with his decision.

"Bye Vitya, take care of yourself and your family," he said fondly.

"I will Papa, bye, and love you," Viktor replied.

The line went dead and Viktor stood up. he walked back into the hospital. he stopped as his phone rang once more. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. The words coming through made him smile. he gave his thanks and with a lighter heart, he walked into the hospital. Viktor stopped as he saw the doctor walk out of Toshi's hospital room.

"Thank you," he said to her as she stopped.

"You're welcome. He needs to rest mainly, but please bring him by for a checkup in a few days to make sure that he is healing well," she advised him.

"I will doctor and thank you once more," he nodded as he then carried on to the room.

He slowly opened the door to see Toshi standing there waiting. There was an unsure and scared look on his face. Viktor knew that it would take time and love for that look to go away fully. He just hoped that they would be able to do it. Yuuri stood beside him, a smiled on his face. This was his family and he would take care of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos, I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter!


End file.
